


brave and tattered

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Manipulation, Season/Series 04, Seduction, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what it looks like when someone is trying to home in on a kill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	brave and tattered

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Braeden/Lydia - conquer.

“Get the banshee,” Araya told her with a wave of her hand, as if Braeden were no more than a yipping dog.  “Leave no evidence.”

Braeden just nodded, because one of Araya’s guards appeared with a suitcase, and _damn_ , that suitcase was heavy, and Braeden was hungry.

*

“Do it,” Lydia whispered, arching her neck, baring her throat to Braeden’s touch.  Her hair was wild around her shoulders, her body bare and soft beneath Braeden’s.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Braeden said, but couldn’t look Lydia in the eye.

Lydia arched her back, breasts pushed in the air.  Braeden swallowed hard.  “I’m not stupid.  You sweet-talked me.  We fucked a few times.”  She smirked, face knowing and calm.  “I know what it looks like when someone is trying to home in on a kill.”  She reached up, grazing cool fingers along Braeden’s scar.  “So if you’re going to kill me, merc girl, do it now.  Conquer the wailing woman, or whatever the hell the hunters want to call me.”

Braeden’s knife felt heavy at the small of her back and her fingers itched for it, but Lydia’s fingers were still so steady and cool on her skin, so _safe._ She closed her eyes, breathing in the gardenia smell of Lydia’s perfume, and shuffled off of Lydia, lying on her back next to her.

“I’m a coward,” she said, thinking about what Araya was going to do to her.

“No,” Lydia said, curling their fingers together.  “You’re one of us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Belly's "Low Red Moon"


End file.
